I like a girl with an attitude
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: John Cena fall for the new girl Kristy who has a attutde. John flirts and kind of act like a perve and trys to get her jelous by dating maria and stop flirting with her and focus his attention to maria. What happens when kristy starts to get jelous and fa
1. I like them Feisty

Kristy was walking down the wwe corridor as the new wwe diva.

She was chewing gum when she bumped into someone.

" Well helloooo" The person said

" What!" Kristy said

" A girl with an Attitude I like that, Anyway My names John and you are…"

" Kristy" She replied

" So shorty.." He started before being interrupted

" Don't call me that!" Kristy said angrily

" I love them feisty" John said

" Keep dreaming" Kristy said walking off before an arm grabbed her waist.

" Oh don't worry, I will" John said winking before Kristy pulled his arm off her waist

" See ya around shorty" John laughing as he turned around

" Jerk" Kristy mumbled to herself.

Kristy made her way to the women's locker room. She already met all the divas and there friends accept John.

Kristy walked though the doors.

" Hey girl" Lillian said hugging her friend

" Hey lil" Kristy said hugging back

" So are you coming to the club tonight" Lil asked

" Okay so who going" Kristy asked

" Umm, Me, Trish, Stacey, randy, Ray, Christy, Chavo, and Dave" Lillian listed

" Good, No john what's his name" Kristy asked

" Not that I've heard of" Lillian said

" Ok I'll come" Kristy said smiling.

Later on that night.

" Hey girls" Kristy said greeting everyone.

" Umm Kristy your not going to like but…John is coming" Stacy said

Kristy drew her eyes to John, He was staring at her, When she looked at him, again he licked his lips at her.

Kristy looked at her in disgust

" Asshole" Kristy mumbled

Kristy started chatting to the divas when John came over

" Hey shorty" John said putting arms on her waist"

" Don't call me that" Kristy said taking his arms off her

" You know you love it baby" John said as he smacked her on the bum and Ran off

" Yeah you better run" Kristy yelled after him.

" This is going to be a long night" Kristy said.

**So it's obvious john has a crush on Kristy but will she love him back. Review and tell me what you think.**

**By the way I'm writing loads of updates tomorrow because I'm going away and I want to give you something to read while I'm gone. I'm coming back on Friday so I'll update then**


	2. Put me down!

**At the club.**

" So shorty, Wanna dance" John said smirking

" dancing yes, With you no" Kristy replied.

" Aww I told you I like them feisty" John said licking his lips

" And I told you keep dreaming Kristy" said walking away

" She so wants me" John said smirking

"Hey girl having a nice time" Lillian asked Kristy

" Yeah kind of, accept that jerk john won't stop flirting with me" Kristy said rolling her eyes

" Who John Cena, He is safe" Lillian said

" Right" Kristy said walking to the dance floor

All the divas were dancing

Kristy was dancing when she felt a grasp on her ass

" Hey shorty" John said bring Kristy closer to his chest

Kristy pushed off

" You know you want me" John said smirking

" I know nothing" Kristy replied

" Hey w8 a second" Kristy said as john laughed

John saw the fury in Kristy eyes and started to run

Kristy Started to chase John.

John could help laughing at the site of Kristy chasing him.

He stopped so when kristy came close enough so he can pick her up.

" John you asshole put me down!" Kristy screamed

" Not until you tell me, how handsome I am" John said doing a pose

" Never" Kristy said trying to escape

" Well then I'll guess I'll have to hold you in this position all night where I can get a great view" John said looking at her behind.

"John if you don't put down right now I swear to god" Kristy said before being interrupted.

" Swear you'll what, Kiss me" John said smacking her on da ass.

" Fine I give up, John your handsome, Now put me down" Kristy screamed

John put her down and she try to punch him but he caught her hand

" Not so fast little girl" John said laughing

" Your such a jerk" Kristy said walking off

" And that's what you love about me" He yelled after her.

**Aww so do you think kristy may have a little crush on John? What do you think should happen next. Please review.**


	3. No way You Pervert!

Kristy heard this and kept on walking

" Not so fast baby, You still haven't with me" John said pulling her closer to his chest

" Not here, Not now, Not ever!" Kristy said pulling away

" You can't run from your lover for ever" John said laughing

" No I can't so when you see him tell him" Kristy said making a face and John

" Whatever Shorty" John said walking off

" At Last" Kristy said

" Hey Johnny Boy" Randy said laughing as john walked over

" Hey dude" John replied

" So how it going with Kristy" Randy said looking as a smirk grew on John's face

" She Soo wants me" John replied

" Really and how do you know that" Randy asked raising a brow

" Because she so feisty" John said laughing.

Just as he said that Kristy came over

" Randy, Lillian wants you" Kristy said ignoring John

" Oh right" Randy said walking off

" So Shorty need a ride home" John said smirking

" Why would I want to go home with you" Kristy said raising her eye brow

" Well everyone's left and you didn't bring a car" John said

Kristy looked around

" Fine but no hands" Kristy said walking to the door

John followed putting his hand on her behind

Kristy snapped it off and yelled

" What did I tell you about the hands"

" I couldn't help myself" John said smirking

Kristy walked faster until she got into John's car

" So shorty what room are you in" John asked

" 305" Kristy replied looking at the window

" No way, I'm in room 304" John said

" Are you joking" Kristy said staring at john

" Yep baby" John replied laughing

" Oh great.." Kristy mumbled

Later that night

Knock Knock

John opened the door to find Kristy there

" Well helloooo.. Shorty, couldn't wait to the morning to see me then" John said

" No! i'm here because john, I like sleep and when people interrupt it, I get very angry" Kristy said angrily

" I don't know what your talking about" John said smirking

" You know damn right, People don't have there TVs up to full blast at 3:00am!" Kristy yelled in his face

" Well baby, if you want it to stop all you have to do is .. Strip!" John said smirking more

" No way you pervert!" Kristy said slapping him

" Fine! Fine, Stay with me tonight" John said taking her hand

" No!" Kristy said pulling away

" Then I'll have to make it louder!" John replied

" Fine, Fine but I'm sleeping on the couch!" Kristy said walking in and lying on the couch

" Fine" John said turning the TV off

An hour later when Kristy was deep in her sleep john picked her up and put her in his bed.

" Night, Princess" John whispered kissing her fore head

**Hey, So did you like the story, Please review!**


	4. We didn't!

Kristy woke up to someone's arms around her

She turn to him and screamed

" Nice to see you to" John said awaking to Kristy scream

" What am I doing on your bed" Kristy said getting up

" Well you just could help yourself on to me" John said smirking

" We didn't" Kristy said looking shocked

" Nah, You looked a bit cold on the sofa so I brought you onto the bed" John said getting up

" I'm gonna go get dressed" Kristy said

" Why don't you just get dressed in here, I'll close my eyes" John said

" Knowing you, you'll open your eye before I've put on my top" Kristy said walking into the bathroom.

" Damn, she knows me to well" John said looking upset

After 5 minutes Kristy came out of the bathroom and went to her room

" Whoa whoa woah, Where do you think your going" John said closing the door.

" To my room" Kristy said trying to open the door again.

" Well don't you think I should get something in re-turn for letting you stay here tonight" John said raising his eye brow

" What do you want" Kristy said putting on a brave face

" Keys to your hotel room" John said smiling

" Fine" Kristy said pulling out a key from her bag, She gave it to John and went to her room.

Later that night Kristy was watching a film when John walked in and sat next to her on the couch.

" Wanna get Naked" John said putting his arm around her

" Wanna die" Kristy said

" No" John said

" Well there you go" Kristy said removing John's arm around her.

" You know your so cute when you do that" John said smirking

" Do what?" Kristy asked

" Get all feisty" John said

Kristy carried on watching the film until 1am where she didn't know she fell asleep on john's lap

" The perfect opportunity" John gently kissed Kristy on the lips.

Once he broke the kiss he lifted her up and put her on the bed and stripped her down to her bra and panties

" Night Night" John said walking out the door

He then went to sleep smiling

**So did you like it, Please review, and check out the other stories, I'll update as soon as possible!**


	5. It wasn't your fault

Kristy woke up all confused on how she got in her bed.

She then saw john watching TV on her sofa.

" What the hell are you doing here" Kristy said ( she still doesn't know what she is wearing.

" Enjoying the view" John said starring at her with his mouth open

Kristy looked down and screamed then ran into the bathroom.

" Whoa I will sleep nicely tonight" John said licking his lips.

Kristy came out as john was still watching TV.

" How long have you been here" Kristy asked

" Long enough" John said continuing to watch TV

" Whatever" Kristy said

" Oh by the way your really good at sex" John said smirking

" Shut up" Kristy said throwing a pillow at him.

" So shorty what you doing today" John asked smacking her behind.

" Nothing to do with you" Kristy replied.

" Feisty" John coughed.

Kristy gave him an evil look before she walked out the room.

" Hey wait this is my room, you get out" Kristy said walking back in.

John laughed and made his way out.

5 minutes after john went out her phone began to ring.

" Hello" Kristy said answering .

" Hey shorty" John said

" Oh my god john, your like a boomerang you keep coming back" Kristy said sighing.

" you know you love it baby" John replied.

" Well see ya at the arena then" Kristy said hanging up.

At the arena Kristy arrived late, she was so late she missed John's match to defend his championship.

He had lost and when she entered the locker room where everyone was he was pissed.

" Hey" Kristy said entering the locker room as john walked out.

" what's his problem" Kristy asked

" He lost" Trish said looking down

" No way" Kristy said sitting down

" Kristy you go cheer him up" Torrie said

" What! Why me" Kristy asked

" Because he loves you it's so obvious" Randy said

" Ok fine" Kristy said walking out the room.

She spotted John leaning against the room and took a deep breath and went up to him.

" John.." She said in a low voice

He turned to Kristy and then looked away.

" What" He muttered

" Look i'm really sorry about what happened at there" Kristy said trying to get john to face her

" Wasn't your fault was it" John said in a moody tone.

" Nor was it yours" Kristy said putting her hand on his back.

" Sure" John said

" You'll get another chance and you will win" Kristy said going under john's arm to go face to face with him.

John looked down and then back up at Kristy.

**So do you think john's gonna claim down? Do you think he should tell Kristy how he feels now? Please review!**


	6. Avoiding you

" Not if edge has anything to do with it" John said walking off.

Kristy sighed.

After a while Kristy was walking when she walked past john's locker room.

She stopped and took a deep breath and opened the door to find john on his couch putting his head in his hands.

" Hey" Kristy said in a low voice.

John's head shot up.

" hi.." John replied

" What no shorty" Kristy said sitting down beside john.

John smiled

" Oh what's that a smile" Kristy said trying to cheer him up.

John didn't replied.

" Look john whatever your going through you've got to tell someone instead of bottling it up inside" Kristy said touching John's hand.

He took a deep breath as he sat up.

" I think I just need some time alone" John said looking at Kristy.

Kristy took the hint.

" Ok" Kristy said a bit upset by this re-mark as she left the room.

As soon as she got out her phone rang.

_Hello. The person said._

_Hi Kristy replied _

_We are very sad to inform you that carol Lovett has passed away._

Carol was like a sister to Kristy. A roll model.

Kristy hang up as she burst into tears and ran off.

John heard this thinking it was him that made her cry..

The next day Kristy couldn't face john much and whenever she saw him she either ran off or hid behind something.

John had felt really guilty and was looking for her.

When he found her she was sitting down by the edge of the swimming poor of the hotel looking into space.

" Mind if I join you" John asked as Kristy turned around.

" Sure" Kristy said looking back around.

" So how you been, you look tired" John asked sitting beside her

" Didn't get much sleep" Kristy said looking down.

" Is it because what I said because I'm so sorr…" John started before being interrupted.

" No its not that" Kristy said crying.

" Then what?" John said lifting Kristy's chin up.

**So do you think that Kristy is going to open up to john? Please review.**


	7. I think i like John

" Don't worry it's silly" Kristy said wiping away her tears.

" Are you sure?" John said holding her chin up.

" Yeah, I'm sure" Kristy replied

They were really close and John looked like he was about to go in for a kiss but he stopped

" So are you coming tonight?" He asked

" where?" She replied

" Well we all going to taco bell!" John said smiling

" Ok I'm so there" Kristy said

" So you bring anyone" John asked

" Nah you" Kristy said hoping he would ask her

" Yeah I'm bring Maria" John said

Kristy felt anger inside her

" Umm I've got to go" Kristy said getting up and walking to the changing room

_  
I can't like him! I just can't _Kristy thought.

**Later that night**

Kristy was sitting opposite John and Maria.

It made her feel sick seeing them together.

" So shorty" John said but not talking to Kristy

" I love him when he calls me that" Maria said kissing john on the lips.

Kristy sat back trying her best to put on a fake smile.

5 minutes later Kristy phone rang

_Save by the Ring _Kristy thought

" Sorry I have to take this" Kristy said in a moody tone.

Kristy walked out realising it was her alarm that went off

She decided to take a wall before going back in

" Hey Kristy, are you sure your ok" Lillian asked her

" Lil if I tell you something you promise you won't tell anyone" Kristy said

" Sure, what's up" Lillian said

" I think I like john" Kristy said looking down

" Congratulations" Lillian said hugging her friend

" No its not good, He is with Maria now he even calls her what he used to call me" Kristy said looking down.

" Aww hunni" Lillian said

" And what's worse she danger ling him right in front of me" Kristy said

" I know" Lillian said

" Well we better get back in there" Kristy said.

" Hey what took you so long" John asked

" Nothing" Kristy said not being able to look at him.

**So poor Kristy! What do you think she should do? Please review**


	8. You bitch!

John raised his eyebrow at her.

She was really quiet for most of the dinner.

Suddenly Kristy phone beeped she looked at it, it was a text from Lillian.

_Are you ok x - Lillian _

She smiled and texted back

_I'm ok but it's so hard x - Kristy_

They carried on texting most of the night.

_Look how she keeps kissing john, he deserves so much better x - Lillian_

_Init! - Kristy_

_Look at her now - Lillian _

Kristy looked up to see looking at john's ass

Kristy and Lillian burst out laughing

Maria shot up hearing them laughing

" What so funny" John asked

" Don't worry" Lillian said claming down

The night went by really slowly for Kristy she hated Maria

Kristy was in the middle of eating when she felt someone kick her.

She looked over to Maria who looked at her then smirked and kiss john on the lips

" Please I'm eating" Kristy said

Maria gave Kristy evils

" I know that look" Kristy whispering to Lillian.

" Johnny! Kristy won't stop kicking me" Maria said innocently to john

Lillian couldn't help but laugh

Kristy looked at her and laughed too.

" See.." Maria lied

" Is that true you to" John asked making Lillian laugh more.

" I need to go to the ladies, can you come with me Kristy" Lillian said standing up laughing

" Ok" Kristy said laughing too.

Lillian and Kristy couldn't stop laughing when they got there

" That little liar but that was funny how she said it" Kristy said

" yeah, c'mon lets go back" Lillian said

" There they are!" Maria said

" Yes we're here" Kristy said sitting down as Lillian to.

Lillian started drinking her drink.

" Are you ready to apologise" Maria said

Lillian could help but laugh but she was drinking her drink so she spat her drink all over Maria who was sitting opposite her.

Kristy was holding her tummy laughing

" You bitch!" Maria yelled

" I think we bet leave" Kristy said running out dragging Lillian along with her.

The girl wouldn't stop laughing when they got out.

Suddenly there laughing was interrupted by john.

**So what do you think John's going to say to the girls? Please review and if you have time can you send me a message saying whats your favourite story thanks x **


	9. Spoiled Brat!

Kristy looked up at John, Seeing how angry he was.

" What the hell was that" He shouted

" What!" Kristy snapped

" You know! All that bullying" John shouted more

" There was no bullying" Kristy said

" What about the kicking"

" First of all that was her kicking me and second do you really think I would do that"

" Well I don't even know you anymore"

" What" Kristy said confused

" You heard me, you've turned into nothing but a spoiled brat, just because your Dad is rich!" John was red in the face.

" Spoiled! Brat" Kristy said offended.

" My Dad may be rich but is spoiled having your mum kill herself right in front of me when I was only 12 because my dad was having an affair, Is being spoiled having your step mum hate you or is it because you had no one to turn on, no shoulder to cry on" Kristy said tears swelling up in her eyes.

" Kristy.. Look" John said before being interrupted.

" Thanks for being such a lousy friend" Kristy said running off.

" I better go see her" Lillian said running after her.

" Man!" John said punching the wall.

Lillian saw Kristy cry on the bench and sat down next to her.

" Wanna have a shoulder to cry on" Lillian said

Kristy hugged Lillian

" Why don't you tell me what happened" Lillian said

" Well it all started when I was 12. My family were Soo happy, but once time I can home from school and my mum was on the floor crying"

_Flash Back._

" _Mummy, What's wrong" Kristy said sitting down next to her mum_

" _It's your dad he's ditching us" Her mum cried ._

_Kristy gasped_

_She walked into the kitchen to find his dad making out with another woman. _

" _Daddy… "You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?" Kristy cried_

" _Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more" he said as he was all ways on the road._

" _Daddy you're lying, You always say that, you always say this is the last time , But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"_

"_And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are gone"_

" _But baby wait" _

" _It's too late dad you made your choice, Now go and show her that you love her more than us, that want she wants she wants you more so she keeps screaming your name, it's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill yeah better you you will"_

_" You lied to me dad and now you made mummu sad" _

_Kristy ran out to the living room to see her mum lying on the floor with blood on the wrists and then back to the kitchen_

" _Daddy help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding," _

" _Hunni she's dead" Her dad said._

_" No she can't be! I won't let her!" Kristy screamed as tear flooded down her cheek._

_" Hunni there's nothing we can do" Her dad said holding her back._

_" It's your fault! i hate you" krsity screamed running upstairs._

_Ends flashback._

Lillian was in tears her self with this story and John was behind the door and heard it too and he felt like crying.

**Did you guess where some of that part came from it's from the song when i'm gone! Please review.**


End file.
